


Letter

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's back home in England, and Michael is missing him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

It wouldn’t be that long. Just a few months, to give him time at home, work on some projects, and renew his visa. Michael could handle it. He could totally handle it.

He couldn’t handle it. The ginger had been totally fine for the first couple of weeks, as though nothing had really changed. By the start of November he seemed more quiet. Surly. Certainly more irritable. Gavin had been gone almost a month at that point, and it showed.

He and Gavin tried to talk every day, though it was difficult with the time difference. Skyped when they could, and texted constantly. It wasn’t the same. As though they needed to cover every base, they started sending each other letters too. The letters were more heartfelt then their typical casual conversations regarding their friends and what videogames were they playing.

Gavin wrote how he missed tugging on Michael’s curls, kissing his freckled cheeks, holding him as they fell asleep together. Michael wrote about how he missed Gavin’s stupid nose, seeing his goofy smile, tackling him to the ground and tickling the day lights out of him. It was still not enough. Neither of them really expected any sort of communication to fill the void, they would just have to deal with it until they were together again.

It wasn't enough, but it would have to do.


End file.
